The Purple Falcon Saga
by Spike-Big-Bad
Summary: When a young woman helps out the MMPR rangers, Rita sets her sights on turning her to evil. Meanwhile the rangers discover that there is more to their rescuer than meets the eye. WILL NOT CONTINUE.
1. Prologue

The Purple Falcon Saga

By

Romanus

Prologue

The winds blew across the desert plains of Angel Grove. A young woman stood in the sands looking up at an impressive building. _Finally_, she thought, _I'm here_. She stepped forward and began to make her way up the mound upon which the building sat.

The young woman was dressed in a violet night gown. She wore sandals on her elegant feet and white gloves that came up to her elbows. Her red hair was long, so long in fact that it reached just past her shoulders. She stopped for a moment, resting on the ground, panting heavily. Her deep hazel eyes surveyed the scenery she had traversed. Most of it of course could only be counted in miles, the rest years, decades, even centuries. For ten thousand years she had searched for this place, trying to find the master who had shown so much belief in her.

Having decided that she had had enough of a break, she continued upwards. She finally reached the summit, gazing at the sand coloured building that loomed in front of her. She suddenly heard voices coming from the building's entrance. She hid in the shadows, trying not to been seen.

'The least he could've done was send us back to the city,' a young female voice said. The woman was surprised. This girl was apparently in her teens, like she had been, when she was recruited. Another voice called out, this time the voice was male. The woman felt an irresistible pull to the young man. She felt the leadership tone he used in his words.

'Guys,' he'd begun. 'He chose us to save the world, I say we do it!' The woman was overcome with emotions. The main one being anger. _How could she have escaped_? She thought. _It's impossible_. The group of teenagers then proceded down the narrow pathway that had been eroded by the winds of time. The young woman stood in the shadows watching them fade away into the distance. She stepped forward, attracting the attention of a male dressed in a red sleeveless checked shirt. She quickly sank back into the shadows and watched him leave. She turned, feeling neglected. _He has already chosen_. _He believes me to be dead_. A tear formed at the corner of her eye, as she whispered the name of her mentor and surrogate father.

'Why, Zordon? Why have you done this?'


	2. One Year Later

Chapter 1

One year later…

Jason rushed to Tommy's side as his powers failed once more. The red ranger stood by his friend's side, and contacted Zordon and Alpha 5. As the worried voice of Alpha 5 filled the air, Tommy groaned in pain.

'Alpha, teleport Tommy to the Command Centre now!' he ordered the little robot. Soon the green ranger had vanished in a pool of green light. The other rangers grouped around Jason, as they pulled out their power weapons. The iPlod monster strode towards them, taking slow and sure steps. The red, yellow, blue, pink and black rangers stood ready with their blaster, aimed and…

The monster fell to the ground, before the rangers could fire. A young red haired woman stood behind the monster in a martial arts kata that Jason recognized as the Falcon Kata. The woman was wearing a purple t-shirt, with a pair of denim jeans. She came away from her stance and nodded to the rangers. Jason took this as their que to fire.

'Power Blaster… Fire!' the rangers sent a beam of light energy towards the monster. They unclipped their weapons as the monster blew up. The young woman walked up to them, completely disregarding the flaming mess that had been a tough opponent. _What is she doing_? Jason thought to himself, as the woman approached. He stared through his visor at her, taking note of her hazel eyes, ruby lips and flowing red hair. She was beautiful. Perhaps _the_ most beautiful woman Jason had ever seen.

'What did you think you were doing?' Trini spoke up as she got closer. The woman looked at her for a minute, taking in her body.

'So this time the tiger ranger is female. A welcome change,' Trini just stared at her as if to say, _'what are you talking about?'_ Billy had obviously decided that now was the time to quiz the young woman. He stepped forward and began his interrogation.

'I am sure that your actions here today were born out of selflessness, but you must understand that we possess the power to take down these monsters.' The woman smiled at Billy, who stepped backwards.

'You are truly the Triceratops Ranger. Full of knowledge, and wisdom,'

She turned back to Trini. 'You are swift and cunning, a fitting Tiger ranger,'

The woman looked at Kimberly. 'You are quick and agile, a perfect Pterodactyl Ranger,'

Zack was next on the list. 'You are fun and you love life, a good replacement for the Mastodon Ranger.'

Finally she turned to Jason. 'You are strong and powerful, you are the Tyrannosaurus Ranger.' The woman turned her back on the rangers, as she appeared to sift through her memories.

'And I am powerful and true, the Falcon Ranger,' the others were amazed at this, they couldn't believe their ears. Jason tried to comprehend what she had said, but was having quite a lot of difficulty.

'I think you'd better come to the Command Centre,' he began. 'Zordon should be informed.' Zack stepped forward.

'Jason, she's a nut. You can't honestly be thinking of trusting her?' Jason looked at his friend. For some reason he couldn't understand why Zack was acting like this. She was a ranger, like them. Somehow he believed her.

'We're taking her to the Command Centre, trust me Zack. Just trust me.'


	3. Return Of the Falcon

Chapter 2

The return of the Falcon

Rita Repulsa stood at her balcony staring out to Earth. She moved over to her Repulsa Scope and began watching the teens she hated so much. That's when she saw her. The girl in purple, who had helped the rangers overcome her monster. She came away from the Scope, and screamed. Goldar ran to his queen.

'My Empress, what have you seen?' Goldar asked, as Rita strode towards her throne. She sat down and thought over what she had seen.

'She's back Goldar. The one, whose coin was destroyed, is back.' Goldar was visibly shaken. The Falcon was a powerful opponent, he knew, but ten thousand years is a long time for a human.

'Do you wish me to take her prisoner?' He asked. Rita looked at him, a plan forming inside her head. She knew what she was going to do.

'Yes, we will turn her. She could be a very effective ally. Go Goldar, and get me a Falcon.'

The group teleported back to the Command Centre the young woman holding onto Jason's neck. Once they had become solid, she separated her self and looked up at the head she knew so well. There had been a time when she would have called him 'father'. Now she called him Zordon.

'Zordon, you have not changed. The first sign of an evil presence on the planet, and you recruit a team of teenagers.' The head looked at her, not knowing who she was.

'I am sorry my dear, but I do not believe I recognize you.' The woman nodded fully understanding. She turned back to the group and faced the viewing globe. She stood watching the sphere, suddenly it sprang to life. The globe showed a mist of some kind. Then out came a figure. It was dressed in purple robes and had long red hair. The woman looked at herself in the globe, wishing she was there again. The figure was suddenly overwhelmed by putties, but she fended them off skilfully. A golden monster was suddenly revealed. Goldar strode forward and stood ready to destroy her. A sudden flash of purple light filled the sphere and there stood the Falcon ranger. She had a similar kind of armour to Tommy's except that hers was silver. Her helmet bore the head of a Falcon. It was similar also to Kim's helmet, except that the visor was slightly more square shaped and was of course all purple. The globe switched off, and the woman turned to Zordon.

'Do you recognize me now?' she said. Zordon looked at his Falcon Ranger with pride. He knew she could not have died ten thousand years previous.

'Yes my dear, I do.' The woman smiled then turned to the others.

'I have observed you and your ways over the past year,' she said. 'I have witnessed you in battle, watched you save the green ranger from evil's grasp. I have now shown myself to you, because Rita will be planning the 'attack of the century', as you would put it.' Jason stepped forward.

'Power Down!' he, and the others, said, turning into his human form. 'Who are you? What's your name?' The woman turned away from him at the mention of her name.

'I am Falcon Ranger. I have no name!' Jason stood watching her for what seemed like ages. He didn't understand how could he? He had not lived as long as her. She had either forgotten her own name, or didn't want to give it freely.

'Why don't we give you a name?' asked Kim. Falcon turned back to her, looking her in the eye. She then turned to look at the others, who seemed to think it was a good idea.

'You would do that for me?' Falcon stood there, wondering. They were a team of the likes she had never before seen. She couldn't believe that they were prepared to try and understand her, this fast.

'Why wouldn't we?' asked Trini, putting a reassuring hand on Falcon's shoulder.

'What name do you have in mind?' She asked. Zack stepped forward, looked at her then said.

'Jennifer.' She looked to Jason, who seemed to approve of the name. She smiled.

'Jennifer it is.' Alpha, who had been standing there recharging, suddenly jumped to life.

'Ay yi yi yi, who is Jennifer.' Everybody laughed, at the little robot, then filled him in.

'Zordon where is Tommy?' Kim asked. Jennifer looked at her, and then smiled.

'He is at home. Alpha and I both thought it appropriate that he should rest in his own surroundings.'


	4. Stories of another time

Chapter 3

Stories of another time

For two days, the teens were finding out who Jennifer was, or is. Jennifer had refused to talk at first, but eventually came around. After school was over for the week, the rangers sat around a table in the youth centre and listened to her tale.

'It all started ten thousand years ago,' she began, sparking everyone's attention. As she spoke, she saw the memories of these events flashing in her mind. 'Zordon recruited me and six others to become Power Rangers. Kara, Emanuel, Casper, Drew, Kanochi, my lover Trent and me included all became who you are now. Kara was the Pink Pterodactyl. Emanuel was the Black Mastodon. Casper was the Blue Triceratops. Drew was the Green Dragon. Kanochi was the Yellow Sabre-Toothed Tiger. Finally my love, Trent, he was the Red Tyrannosaurus.

'We fought many battles, most against Goldar and his many armies of evil. Rita was tough to defeat, we went through many furious years of fighting. In the end, I had to make the ultimate sacrifice. My Power Coin, you see, is the strongest of all seven coins. Mine was used to seal Rita away in her basket. To the others I appeared dead, but I was otherwise.

Somehow the coin had granted me long life and had transported me to another realm. I had to fight my way out of it, for years I struggled against the armies of the dead. I dared not use my coin, for fear it would rid me of my life. I managed to live, the thought of my dear Trent, and my brother Drew kept me alive. Eventually I found the Command Centre once more. I was about to enter, when I saw you all leave. It was after that event, that the world was re-introduced to the Power Rangers. For a year I have observed you, watching your efforts. You have done better than my team, so far you have held her off for a year and are still gaining the upper hand.'

Jennifer paused, letting her story sink in. The others simply, breathed sighs of 'wow,' or 'amazing'. She had recounted her life in just fifteen minutes, there was of course so much more to tell. How her brother fell to the dark side of the power. How she wept by his side as he had lay dying, or how she kissed Trent one last time and sacrificed her life for theirs.

She got up, a midst the protests of her new team mates, and left the centre.

Goldar was ready. He would pounce on the frail purple ranger the moment she came out of the centre. Just as planned she strode out, tears beginning to fall from eyes. The great golden baboon waited until she was near enough then jumped out in front of her. She immediately assumed a fighting stance.

'Who do you think you are, a Power Ranger?' Goldar asked. Jennifer nodded, her hand straying behind her back. 'Ha, ha you cannot morph here there are too many people around.'

She glanced around and saw that many people were still walking into the youth centre, around it and coming her way. She saw no other means to fight him than to fight him head on. She aimed a roundhouse kick at his chest. He caught her leg, and twirled her around. She landed and felt his strong arms pick her up. She tried to struggle, but couldn't on account of the fact that two golden arms were now squeezing into her sides in a ferocious hug. She felt her ribs nearly brake under the pressure. She let out a sigh of relief when Goldar put her down. She tried to gasp for breath, but didn't get a chance. She suddenly had been teleported away. At first she thought she was in the Command Centre, but suddenly realised that she was Rita's dark dimension. As she thought about the witch, she appeared to her.

'Why am I here?'

'To work for me,'

'I'll never work for you!'

'Wrong!' Jennifer felt a beam of energy hit her chest. It was the last thing she felt before passing out.


	5. The Evil Shall Rise

**Taeniaea**: Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

**Animeotakufreak**: Again thanks. Same to…

**Zeo Star 5**: Thanks man.

Chapter 4

The Evil Shall Rise

Jennifer woke in an ornate four-poster bed, with blood red curtains pulled closed. She sat up and immediately wished she had not, as a soaring pain flashed through her head. She pulled the curtains aside and stepped out into the room.

She took note of the purple robes that lay on a chair. She slowly moved towards them, picked them up and moved to a mirror. She stood looking at herself, her red hair cascading down over her bare shoulders. She stared at her half-naked form and carefully put on the robes.

She wandered out of the room and into a deathly dark corridor. The walls were black, the ceiling was black and the carpet was black. Everything was black. There was no light at the end of the tunnel for her to walk towards, and she preferred it that way. For some reason she could not pinpoint, she actually quite liked the darkness. She felt it envelop her form as she continued down the corridor. She eventually came to a stop as she realised where she was.

'Jennifer!' She heard someone shriek from behind her. She turned to face her empress Rita Repulsa. 'I see you're up. You will now follow me for it is time for you to regain your powers.'

'Yes Emperess.'

Jason, Kim, Tommy, Zack, Trini and Billy had rushed after Jennifer when she had abruptly left the Youth centre. After three hours of searching, the six ranger teens had come up with nothing. Jason had paired with Zack to look for Jennifer. They had taken the park, while Trini went with Billy and Tommy with Kim.

'One thing's for certain man,' Jason began. 'She's not here,' Jason sounded defeated, and he was.

'Yeah, I heard that,' Zack replied. 'Come on man let's get back to the Command Centre.' Zack and Jason were about to teleport when the communication beep sounded.

'Jason here, what's up?'

'Jason, we can't find her at all. Tommy and Kim can't find either, how about you?' Trini asked over the wrist-mounted communicator.

'Nothing girl, we can't find her at all. It's almost as if she just disappeared,' Zack replied. Billy's voice came over next.

'That is most unlikely Zack, although it is logical to theorize that Rita has kidnapped her.'

'We'll keep that in mind,' Jason ordered. 'Continue searching and report in another hour, we have to find her.'

As Jason lowered his wrist he sighed, Zack noticed this. 'Hey man, come on. She'll be okay she's lived here for over a year. She does know Angel Grove, ease up man,' Jason nodded at his best friend's wisdom and, after a deep breath, set off again.

Jennifer stood in front of Rita, who held a golden coin in her hands. Rita had begun to chant, her words carried throughout the dark and gothic, yet strangely ornate chamber. A small wind picked up moving the fabric of Jennifer's robes.

'Ah seh meh to be sah re,' Rita chanted and the wind grew around Jennifer, beginning to engulf her. 'Seh meh ra, tra to re me,' Rita continued and the winds became erratic, blowing around Jennifer. 'The Power I Call On You, Give To Me The Power Of The Falcon!'

Purple energy crackled around Jennifer and the coin. Rita used her influence to bring Jennifer's hand upwards. She then placed the coin in her soft hand.

'Now morph!' Rita ordered. Jennifer nodded.

'FALCONZORD,' she shouted, raising the coin so that it was level with her forehead.


End file.
